


A desperate confession

by kylo-renne (star_wars_drabbles)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, a bit of Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/kylo-renne
Summary: Summary: Bucky has a massive crush on his neighbor across the hall, and it was starting to annoy Steve. And maybe it was a little bit of a crush, maybe he was just a little bit in love. But he’d never tell Steve that part, not when he couldn’t even speak to you.





	A desperate confession

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first bucky fic, hope you guys enjoy it!

 

You were a breath of fresh air in Bucky’s life, every passing smile you gave him made his heart beat a mile a minute and every muscle in his body tense. He didn’t know how to handle himself around you. Just thinking about the fact that you were his neighbor, that if he listened closely he could hear you singing to your music from across the hall which he did far more often than he liked to admit.

He didn’t want to take advantage of his abilities in such a way, it made him feel like a freak. But he couldn’t help the worry that crept into his mind, that maybe you wouldn’t be there and that something had happened. It was fear that made Bucky listen in on you and once he started to listen he couldn’t pull away. There were many nights where he fell asleep to the steady sound of your breathing.

Steve always teased Bucky about his not so little crush on their neighbor, “Relax Bucky you’re going to break a tooth clenching like that,” He shook his head. Bucky was watching you unlock the door into your apartment as Steve and him were just leaving theirs.

He shook his head as he watched Bucky go into the tunnel vision that he always had when he saw you, eyes locked in your direction. He chuckled to himself as Bucky glared at him for his comment, “Go talk to her,” He whispered, hitting his arm.

“I can’t,” Bucky shook his head. He could look all that he wanted, but getting close to you was not an option. He didn’t deserve that, you especially did not deserve that. He was a man who was barely holding it together, a man many would call a monster with lots of blood on his hand and you were just a sweet girl who was completely unaware of this. He didn’t want to bring you into his life and for you to get hurt.

He couldn’t even remember dating anyone, Steve told him that he was quite popular with the ladies but those memories were lost. Things were different, and when faced with a beautiful woman such as yourself Bucky’s mind went completely blank. This resulted in Bucky not haven spoken more than a few words to you, if he was with Steve it was a little bit easier. On his own, Bucky couldn’t even look at you if you talked to him turning his head or looking at his feet as would only give a simple nod of acknowledgement. It didn’t even matter if he wanted to get closer to you because by now you probably thought he hated you.

So here he was again his mind completely blank as he was stunned by your beauty, Steve urging him to talk to you when he felt like he could barely breathe. Of course you’d beat him to it.

“Oh hi guys!” You turned around to see your neighbors across the hall, flashing that bright smile that made Bucky’s heart race.

“Hey Y/n,” Steve smiled back. He wanted Bucky to talk, but he knew if he waited for that they’d be standing there for a while. “How was work?”

“Long, but good. I’m guessing you two are heading out on a run?” You replied. You smiled at Bucky again, he seemed like the shy type and you were trying to get him to warm up to you. Steve assured you that Bucky was like that with everyone, and you could tell that his eyes were troubled - he had been through a lot in his life, and it made you want to give him a great big hug.

Bucky blushed and looked away, fiddling with his shorts at his sides. For a man so intimidating, he sure had his cute moments. You wondered why he was wearing a long sleeve shirt when it was so hot out, but thought it better not to ask. The shirt still fit him quite nicely, clinging to his muscles in all the right places. It was hard not to admire him.

“That we are, Buck’s just been bugging me to go, haven’t you?” Steve looked to his friend, trying to include him in the conversation. Bucky only looked at him strangely, confused on what he was talking about. He just played along with it, nodding.

“Well, I’d join you but I don’t think I could keep up with all that,” You gestured to them, chuckling.

“Don’t worry we wouldn’t leave you behind would we Buck?” Steve patted his friends back. You only shook your head at his attempts to include Bucky in the conversation. Bucky just shook his head, meeting your eyes for a fleeting moment before looking away.

“Maybe another time, I’m beat,” You yawned.

“We should let her rest,” Bucky whispered to Steve. He didn’t want to bother you after all. You smiled at his concern, though you wish that he was able to tell you directly.

“See you around Y/N, remember you’ve got my number if you ever need anything,” Steve reminded you.

“Sure, I’ll let you know.”

Bucky watched you as you entered your apartment, taking a final last glance at you before you waved and closed the door. His shoulders dropped inches from all the tension alone, Steve shaking his head at the hopeless longing in his gaze.

“C’mon Bucky you can stare at Y/n’s door later,” Steve practically dragged him by his arm.

It was starting to get a little ridiculous, Steve knew Y/N was a nice girl and if it came to it she would be really good for Bucky. That is if Bucky could ever say more than two words to her, and you even told him that you kind of had a soft spot for Bucky too. It was just about the right push, he needed to get you two alone together where Bucky couldn’t run away from you. He needed to think of a plan.

It was simple really, almost a little cliché, but Steve knew it was bound to work. He just had to get the timing right, and with a little help from Stark’s technology expertise his plan was set in motion.

“Hey Bucky can you go get some milk we’re out?” Steve asked his friend.

“Sure, anything else?”

“Nope, that’s it.”

Bucky headed out of the door and into the elevator, the same time that you were heading down to go to the gym. You held the door open for him as it began to close, giving him a smile as he gave you his usual basic nod of acknowledgement. As the elevator began to ascent it stuttered to a stop, the lights flickering until they shut off - replaced by red emergency lights.

“Oh no,” You groaned. “I should’ve taken the stairs.”

Bucky looked at you a little panicked, realizing that he was now stuck in the elevator with you. He considered busting the door open with his arm for a moment, but Steve probably wouldn’t like that so he decided against it. Plus it meant showing you his arm and that was not an option.

You pressed all the buttons in the elevator, trying to make something work but there was no response. “Ugh, it looks like we’re stuck here Bucky.”

Bucky’s heart skipped a beat when you said his name, he was grateful for the red emergency light so that it disguised the red in his cheeks. When he realized you were looking at him to say something and he was just staring he cleared throat, “Uh yeah, I think you’re right.”

“Wow, I think that’s the first full sentence you’ve spoken to me! I’m impressed,” You crossed your arms, smirking.

“Sorry,” Bucky looked away, embarrassed. He didn’t want it to be that way, but he choked up like around you. He told himself it was for the best.

“No it’s okay, I don’t mind your silence. But sometimes I want to know what’s going on in that head of yours,” You told him.

“Why?” Bucky blurted out.

“Because, you always look so deep in thought. When people who don’t talk do speak, what they say tends to be pretty meaningful.”

Bucky looks at you in disbelief, your interest in him making him feel more flustered than ever around you. “You don’t mean that,” He murmured, not really intending for you to hear.

“Yes I do,” You placed your arm on his left arm, emphasizing your point.

Bucky tensed under your touch, heart bounding in his chest. God you were so close to him, it made him feel tingly all over. He could catch a stronger whiff of your scent, and it made his eyes flutter shut for a moment.

“Oh I’m sorry,” You took your hand away, worried that you had crossed a line. Bucky’s right hand quickly shot out and grabbed your hand, gently closing around your wrist.

“No, it’s…it’s okay.” He looked down at you, that hopeless longing back in his gaze. When you looked up at him it was your turn to blush, his blue eyes holding a surprising warmth. You couldn’t look away from him, your heart beating faster by the second and Bucky could hear it too. His heart was beating just as fast if not faster.

Thoughts of kissing you entered his mind, pulling you closer to him by your wrist and sealing his mouth over yours. He couldn’t deny how sweet you looked, big eyes innocently looking up at him and he knew you weren’t afraid.

“Bucky…” You said his name, not sure what to say after that. His lips curved into a small smile at that, his hand moving from your wrist to wrap around your palm. He brushed his thumb along your skin, letting out a shaky breath as he felt the softness of it.

“You’re too nice doll, too sweet,” Bucky said softly, shaking his head. He wanted to add irresistible too, a more apt description. Because he couldn’t resist, couldn’t resist that smile you’d give him or hanging on to your every word. Steve alway said that he was lovesick, and he was finally starting to see what he meant.

That had you smiling shyly up at him, the nickname for you in his head slipping from his tongue. “And what’s so wrong with being nice?” You teased, a little bit of flirt in your tone.

Bucky looked away from you for a moment, just so that he could breathe. You said it so cutely, so innocently that he knew he was a goner. In that moment he felt a fierce desire to protect you, to make you smile and hold you close. “It’s dangerous for me,” He said, a new roughness in his voice.

Your eyes widened, mind wandering to a whole slew of possibilities for what he meant by dangerous - many of them dirty. Bucky looked back down at you, unconsciously taking a step closer with a new fire in his eyes.

“You want to know why I don’t talk to you?”

“Yes,” You nodded, more than eager to find out.

“Because, everytime I see you I can hardly think. You’re just so damn cute I can’t take it,” He confessed.

Boldly you shoot back, “But I think you’re very handsome and I can talk to you just fine.”

Bucky had a look of surprise on his face from that, not expecting for you to have such a quick response like that. Never once had he considered the possibility of you liking him back, and well a part of him said that it’d be the right thing to do to make you his girl.

He sighed, “But you’re perfect.”

You scoffed at him, “Am not.”

“Doll, don’t argue with me,” Bucky raised his brows at your childishness.

“Why what are you going to get mad? Oooohhh scary,” You joked.

“You should be scared,” Bucky narrowed his eyes. He knew what you were doing, you were trying to goad him on. And he hated how much it was affecting him. The nature of this predicament was completely forgotten in his mind.

“Really? Show me then.” You smirked, challenging him. You recognized what a man looked liked when he was about to break, Bucky was right it was dangerous. You were playing with fire, and you welcomed the burn.

“C’mere,” He growled, grabbing you and pulling you flush against his chest. His metal arm wrapped around you and held you to him like a vice, while his flesh hand tilted your jaw towards him. He contemplated you for a moment, questioning his actions. But when you gave him that same smile that he so loved, clearly enjoying what he was doing, there was no holding back.

The first kiss was soft, hesitant until you responded to his pink lips. With each kiss Bucky got hungrier, a man starved for affection finally quenching his thirst, and he still wanted more. You wrapped your arms around his neck, one hand reaching and tugging on his hair. With a growl Bucky shoved his tongue between your lips, making you let out a moan. He pulled away for a moment at that, resting his forehead against yours. “You’re going to drive me insane with pretty little noises like that.”

“What if I want to?” You teased.

“No, you be good. I want you, but not here. Let me take you out to dinner first.”

“Okay,” You said meekly, nodding in agreement.

“Great,” Bucky grinned at you, heart excited for all of the possibilities with you. Maybe it was selfish of him to do this, but right now he had no regrets. He’d make you his girl, the right way so that he could keep experiencing that heart stopping smile.


End file.
